The Airplane
by BluePurity
Summary: Holly goes to Minecon for what she thinks will be a 13 second meet with her favorite YouTuber- BajanCanadian. But what happens when they meet on the plane? Will this stay permanent? Or just for the weekend? Rated M for possible smut- haven't decided yet. Also for language.
1. Chapter 1

******Holly's POV******

This is it- MINECON. How did I pay for this? Oh yea, me, having the best mom ever. I get to the airport. As I wait for my flight, I put my headphones in. I didn't realize how loud I was laughing at BajanCanadian's last video. God I hope I meet him. I've read all these fan fictions about how some girl goes to minecon, and ends up being Mitch's girlfriend somehow. But that never happens. I hear that my flight was going to take off soon so I board the plane. Still watching Mitch and Jerome's video, I pick a seat and sit down. Since I was going alone, I was forced to sit next to people I don't know. Ugh. I sit next to this guy, about 1 year older than me, he was probably 19. He had blond-ish hair. It beats sitting next to a screaming 4 year old. *****Mitch's POV*****

I was one of the few people who got on the plane first, so I got to choose my own seat. Middle of the plane- window seat was the best. I sit down and soon after this girl chooses the seat next to me. She barely knows where she's going, she's too busy being on her phone. She sits down, which gives me access to look over he shoulder at the screen. Wow. Was that my video? Does she know she say next to me?

*****Mitch's POV*****

Wow, I guess she's never seen me IRL before. Or does she know it's me? Did she sit with me on purpose? She'll definitely know my voice. I continue to watch my own video. I watch as it goes to D-mtach, and I destroy Jerome. She's wearing headphones, but I can hear Jerome's ranting still. I can't help but laugh. That gets her attention. She looking over. Her eyes meeting mine. "Sorry I didn't see you there, you could watch if you like. I didn't know you were a Benja fan, you are, aren't you?" she says. Oh god Mitch, you can do this! What's wrong with you, she's just a fan? "Aha, a little more than that." I say smiling.

*****Holly's POV*****

"Aha, a little more than that." he says smiling. OH MY GOD... IS IT HIM? I look at him, then back to my screen, the back to him. "Say that again?" I ask. "Why? Do I remind you of someone?" he says smirking. "Wow- Uhm, Mitch? This is awesome! I'm a huge fan." I say, almost screaming. Some people are starting to look at me funny. "So, where you headed?" he asks. "Minecon, I'm guessing you are too?" "Yea, how'd you know?" "Lucky guess." we say laughing. "What's you name?" he asks. "Holly." I say. We converse for about a good half an hour. Until somehow- I fall asleep. I wake up on Mitch's shoulder. He's just smiling. "I'm so sorry." I say. I look down, his Nexus hoodie is covering me. "Sorry, you just looking cold." he said. "It's fine." I say. I feel like we've known eachother forever.

*****Mitch's POV*****

I realized I kinda sounded like a creep. "Sorry, this is kinda weird. I'm not a creep I swear. And it's fine that you fell asleep on me." Should I tell her that she could continue to sleep on me? MITCH YOU'RE BEING WEIRD STOP! "Haha it's fine, and thanks. I'm still a little sleepy. And we don't land for about another 2 hours." Holly says. She actually snuggles up in my chest. I put one arm around her. And a couple minutes later, she's fast asleep. Wow. A couple people here and there asked if we were a couple. I played it off and said she was my sister.

**********TIME SKIP**********

*****Holly's POV*****

I wake up to the sound of Mitch's voice. Okay, not a dream. Millions of people would be in an ACTUAL Hunger Games to be in my spot. If I weren't in this spot- I would to. "Glad you're awake. We're gonna land in about 30 minutes. "Okay, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I say getting up. I walk to the bathroom and lock the door. I don't even have to.. Ya know, I just need a minute to fangirl. This is about everything that went through me head: OHMGYGOD YOU JUST FELL ASLEEP ON THEBAJANCANDIAN! OHMYGOD YOU'RE WEARING HIS HOODIE. OHMYGOD I HAVE HIS SCENT. OH MY GOD WHY AM I BEING THIS WEIRD? I walk back out calmly. This is going to be an awesome 30 minutes...


	2. Meet The Gang

******Mitch's POV*****

I see Holly walk back out, she's actually pretty calm. Probably screaming on the inside. I wouldn't blame her. If I saw my favorite YouTuber on a plane, I would be freaking out, she's being a million more times calm than anyone would. "Hey." I say as I smile half-heartedly. "Hi, sorry about that." she says, returning the smile. "It's totally fine, so do you have a YouTube as well?" I ask. "Actually, yeah. It's called 'rockstar15127'." she says sitting down. I pull out my iPhone and look her up. Wow. She's a pretty good artist. But I can't help but notice she hasn't posted in a while. "Why don't you post anymore? You're an amazing artist." I say. But she just looks down. "I don't know, school I guess." she mumbles. "Is everything okay?" I ask. "It's just- are we going to stay friends, or is this just for one stupid plane flight, don't think I just want to hang out with you because you're a YouTuber. You're actually really cool." Holly says, her voice sounds unsure. "Here." I say. I pull out my pen and grab her hand. "What are you doing?" she asks. I start writing my phone number on her hand, and the hotel me and the rest of Team Crafted are staying at. "Oh, thanks! And I'm staying in the same hotel." Holly says excitedly. "Oh cool, we could go to the convention together." I say. "Oh god, how many fangirls are gonna mob me then?" she asks jokingly. "Wait, where's Jerome, and the rest of Team Crafted?" she asks. "They're already there, and they're picking me up, wanna ride with us since we're in the same hotel?" "Yeah, thanks, it beats getting a taxi."

**********TIME SKIP**********

*****Holly's POV*****

We walk out of the airport and get our stuff. Oh god. The fangirls. EVERYWHERE. The security guards are keeping them in line. A couple of them shout "Who is she?!" and "Are you two dating?!" He just responds with "She's my sister." I guess we do look alike. I have the same color hair, I'm just a little shorter than him. But I have bright green eyes. And Mitch has brown eyes... Ah well. I'm okay with being his sister. We arrive at a black 2013 Jeep Grand Cherokee. I get in, and I, of course get asked billions of questions. I don't even have TIME to fangirl over the fact that almost all of Team Crafted is here. "Who the hell is she?" Jerome asks. "What the fuck?" Adam says. "Guys, guys, I'll explain later." Mitch says. Adam shrugs and starts driving. "Okay, it's later, who is she?" Jerome asks. "Uhm, this is Holly. I met her on the plane, and she's really cool. She's staying at the same hotel as us." I smile. "Trust me, I'm not a mass murderer." I say, kind of jokingly. OH GOD THAT SOUNDED REALLY WEIRD HOLLY JUST STOP TALKING! Mitch laughs. "I have no promises." Adam says. We all laugh. We soon arrive at the hotel. We find out our room numbers and realize we're on the same floor. We both take the elevator up/ Wow, okay. This is getting kind of weird. I HAVE THE DOOR ACROSS FROM TEAM CRAFTED! "Wow, pretty close by." Mitch jokes. "Yea." I say. This is getting awkward. Jerome makes a heart-shape with his hands and Mitch just punches him. I realized I'm blushing like crazy. So I quickly say my goodbyes and run inside my hotel room. I lay down on my bed, and fall asleep. I wake up at... 3 AM?! WHAT THE HELL! LAST TIME I CHECKED IT WAS ONLY 1 PM! I look down and realize I was still wearing Mitch's hoodie. "Fuck." I mumble. I drag myself out of the hotel room and bring myself to Team Crafted's door. Shit, are they having a party? I knock on the door. Jason (MinecraftUniverse) opens it. "Oh my god." I say under my breath. "What? Who are you?" Jason says. "Can I please see Mitch?" I say pointing to the hoodie. I can't get over the fact that I was so close to MinecraftUniverse, I can literally smell his minty breath. God I am weird. "Mitch!" Jason yells. I see Mitch look over from the couch. "C'mon in!" he shouts, smiling. Time to meet the gang.


	3. What The Hell Jerome!

*****Holly's POV*****

I walk in and immediately sit down on the couch next to Mitch. I can't believe what Jerome did earlier... Did he do that on purpose? Does Mitch like me? Did he tell Jerome that? Stop, Holly, you're thinking into this too much... "So, whatcha need?" Mitch says putting his arm around me. My heart did more than just skip a beat. It stopped. Completely. I couldn't move or speak of breath for a couple seconds. And he did it like it was a natural instinct. "U-uh. Uhm." I say. "Well I came to give you back your hoodie." I say. Smooth move Holly. I start taking off the hoodie. Until Mitch stops me. "It's fine, you can keep it." He says. "No, it's fine. I don't wanna steal your stuff." I say. "It's not stealing if I offer it to you." "Oh okay" I say and crack a smile. Suddenly Jerome walks in with this one girl. Who was she? Oh yeah... Louise! Jerome's girlfriend. They come in drunk. Or at least Jerome is drunk. Louise is a little tipsy. Jerome stumbles towards me and plops down on the couch. Jerome leans forward and kisses me. Oh god. I can't pull away. He kisses me for a good 10 seconds as I try to pull away. Okay. Jerome is wasted. And I'm guessing Louise is too, because she was laughing her ass off. Mitch pulls me away from Jerome and takes me into the other room, the bedroom, and shuts the door. "Are you okay?" Mitch asks. I was too stunned to talk. Yet again. Should I be happy? Ecstatic? Mad? Upset? But- what just happened? "Uh- just a little shocked I guess." I manage to get out. "Yea, I am so so sorry." He says. "It's fine." I say, sitting down on the bed. Seriously.. What the hell. Mitch sits by me. I know that was a little weird, I understand if you don't wanna go to the convention with me- I mean us tomorrow." He says. "No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting that." I say.

*****Mitch's POV*****

I wanted to kiss her. I did honestly. She was nice, funny. And really pretty. Over all amazing. But then Jerome's drunk ass had to make out with her. Soon to be sorry ass. No- he WILL be a sorry ass. He's my best friend- but still. What if he hurt her? I storm out of the room, fists in a ball. "Mitch wait!" I heard Holly cry out. I ignore her and keep walking. I storm in the room, now to see Jerome making out with Louise. I feel a hand on my shoulder and suddenly I was being pulled back into the hallway, out of sight- unnoticed. Holly pins me against the wall. Damn she was strong. "It's fine." She whispers. "What if he hurt you?" I said back. "I'm fine." she says. What happened next could not be described in words.


End file.
